My Guardian Angel
by R5luverr2334
Summary: Her life is going great, she has a great love life, work life, friendships and is very happy generally. But what happens when she meets a cretain someone? What heppanes when Trish goes on holiday and Ally is all alone? Will Dallas be faithful? Will Austin be a good friend or more? And who will be Ally's guradian angel... Its a cheesy one shot


**Hey guys, this is my first one shot so... **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Austin and ally, but if I did, oh boy...**

My eyes ripped open as my phone vibrated on my dressing table, I ignored it the first time, the second time that it rang, I lifted my lazy arm up and pressed the answer button and put the cold phone onto my ear.

"Hello" I lazily whispered

"Hey, miss Dawson?"

"Yes, it's me speaking "I enquired.

"I'm the secretary from MUNY, we have accepted your application to become a teacher at our university, we would like to interview you today please" A quiet, shy male voice unsteadily answered. I fist pumped the air and jumped out of bed.

"um yeah, I mean, yes please and thank you very much for this opportunity, I would be happy to come for the interview, what time would be suitable for you?"

"You're welcome, your application was very inspiring, you have so much previous experience, and would 12:00 be a right time for you?"

"That would be perfect, thank you so much for accepting me, it is a privilege, and I'll see you at 12:00 then?"

"Yes Miss Dawson"

"Bye"

"Bye"

"YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!"I screamed and did a little happy jumpy dance on the spot. What am I going to wear? I ran to my wardrobe and pulled the doors open. I fished through my countless piles of dresses. I finally settled for a formal red and black dress that went to up to my knees with a pair of red heels. I quickly checked the time, OMG! It was already ten thirty! I sprinted to the shower and ripped my clothes off. I turned the shower on full heat and felt the warmness seep into my skin, my skin burned with every drop of water, but if the shower wasn't full heat, then I didn't have a proper shower! I quickly dabbed myself dry and pulled my clothes on. I jumped into my room and pulled my curler and brought my make-up, I curled every lock of hair and put light mascara, eyeliner and lip-gloss on. I put a black cardigan on, grabbed by coat and slipped into my heels. I found my bag and my keys and ran to the car. I pulled my phone out of my bag and checked the time, it was only eleven twenty! I decided to run to the coffee shop and grab some breakfast.

I walked confidently into COSTA and waited in line.

"Hey, can I please have a latte with a croissant?"

"Yep, that'll be three, fifty"

"Here you go"

"Thanks, here's your change"

"Cheers"

I looked around the shop and found that there were no seats left. I frowned and started walking to the car to have my breakfast. As I took a sip of my latte, I looked up and bumped straight into someone tall with dirty blonde hair.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I never meant for that to happen, I was just so hungry and I have like a job interview in half an hour, I wasn't paying attention, I'm not normally very clumsy! "I babbled

"If I say you are forgiven will you shut up? "Then I noticed how fit this guy really was. He was tall, muscular with deep brown eyes and a mop of ruffled blond hair. WAIT, I have a boyfriend!

"Um-yeah-I guess-I'm-just-well"

"Looking for a seat?"

"Yes, I am, how did you guess?"

"Because I am very observant, come sit with me, I'm Austin by the way."

"Um Thanks? I'm Ally"

"Here, take a seat"

"Thanks, again"

"You're welcome, so what is this job interview that you are going to?"

"Well, I applied for a music teacher job in MUNY, and my application just got accepted, I'm going for an interview"

"Oh well done! That's a really good Uni!"

"Thanks, I used to study there, I love that place, all my memories and my first serious relationship started there"

"Really? How did it end?"

"It didn't, well it hasn't, yet"

"So what's his name?"

"Seriously? I spilt coffee on you and you want to know about MY private life?"

"I'm sorry for prodding"

"No- I mean, I just thought you would hate me, but obviously not! Well his name is Dallas, and my GOD! He is just so sweet, he is quite tall, just like you, he has brown hair that is messy but it falls just perfectly and his blue eyes are just so sexy! I really love him and he is quite good in bed, I have to say"

"So you are telling me about your bedroom department with Dally boy?"

"I guess I am!"

He just chuckled.

"What? There is nothing funny about sex, you are so immature! "I whisper shouted at him.

"Give me your number, we can talk later" He said.

"Um okay? "I said

I grabbed my phone and saw there was ten minutes until my interview started.

"OMG! I am so sorry, but I really have to go, my interview starts in like ten minutes"

"Okay! I'll see you around!"

I ran into my car and turned the key into ignition.

AFTER THE INTERVIEW

I pulled into the driveway, I grabbed my keys and bag and went to the door. I opened the door and found Dallas staring straight into my eyes. Before I knew it, his lips were on mine, one of my arms went to his neck and the other pulled his shirt into me, my leg slowly popped up as he moaned into my mouth. We pulled apart and rested foreheads, both of us breathless.

"Hey" I whispered.

"hey, how was your interview?"

"It was good, how did you know?"

"You texted me"

"I did? "

"Yeah babe, you did. Who was that guy you were talking to in COSTA?"

"Someone called Austin, he's just a friend. Wait? How did you know?"

"I saw you when I went to buy some stuff" Is he stalking me?

"Oh okay"

"Um babe?"

"Yeah?"

"I really need to sleep, so I'm just going to go and sleep"

"Okay? Ill see you in the morning"

"Night hun"

"Don't call me that, Dal"

"Fine then Ally-cat"

"Much better"

"Ha ha babe you make me smile" I blushed like a tomato when he said this. I decided to be adventurous and flirty

"I can make you do other things too" I whispered huskily into his ear.

"Al-ly, just man, don't do that to me, I'm really tired, work was like really stressy" He whined

"Okay fine, I just wanted some fun, now go and sleep, "I pushed him away

I pulled my phone out of my bag and went through my messages, turns out that Trish and Alice really needed to talk to me. I text both of them and tell them Ill call them tomorrow. I decide to sleep in my work clothes today because I just can't be bothered to get changed. Before I knew it, I was whisked into my dream land.

I dreamed that Austin and I met again, at a club and we were both drunk and then my favourite song – chasing cars by snow patrol -went on. He pulled me to the dance floor.I rested my head in the crook of his neck and he nuzzled his face into my hair. I pulled away and just looked at him, unable to speak, just staring into his big brown eyes that just made my insides melt away. Then he smiled sheepishly at me before pulling me in for a hug. He said "Sorry for this ally" "For what?" I said confused. He leaned in and for some reason, I found myself wanting to kiss him, and I felt his warm breath against my mouth, our lips brushed and slowly-I jolted awake. Did I just have a dream about kissing with a guy, I met yesterday? Yes, yes I was. I'm so crazy. I just hope the dream didn't mean anything, because, I can't go out with him because I have a boyfriend already. Yeah I have one. That would be weird. I hardly know him. Right?

I wanted to be quiet and surprise Dallas so I slowly took my heels off and put them to the side. I crept to our room and opened the door.

My whole life had never EVER prepared for the sight that I saw. Dallas was pressed up against the wall, wearing nothing BUT boxers by a GUY wearing nothing but boxers?

"Dallas?"

"Um Ally, I can explain, its just not what it looks like..." He started

"You are making out with a guy while you are meant to be going out with me?!"

"Yeah, it is what it looks like then..."Dallas' eyes roamed around the room awkwardly

"So you're gay?"

"Um I'm a homosexual guy, I like men and women"

"I just can't believe this "I run out of the room with tears welling up in my eyes, I grab a suitcase and stuff everything of mine into it. My eyes red with tears and my heart ripped open out of my chest and shredded into a million pieces and fed to the dogs of the devil in hell.

I storm out of the door and put my things in the car. I put the key in and the engine roars to life. I start driving. I pull my phone out and call Trish and put it on loudspeaker.

"Hey Trish"

""Hey Ally, so why did you call?"

"Well two things, number one, you wanted to talk to me yesterday and number two, Dallas is fucking gay"

"What? You are frikkin kidding me"

"The minute I woke up, I saw him being pinned to the wall by some man- whore, and you know what the sad thing is, he didn't even run after me and um would you mind if I stayed at yours for a few days maybe?"My voice asked polished with hope.

"Well that's what I wanted to talk about yesterday, Ally, I'm going to Brazil, I've had a few family problems, I'm leaving today, so you can come round but only for now, my flight leaves in three hours, so I'll leave in ten minutes"

"Okay" I sniffle "Ill be there in two seconds"

"Bye and Alls?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really sorry, if I can't be there when my best friend needs me, then I guess I'm just not a good friend" Trish said her voice distinct with worry, guilt and sadness

"Trish! Just don't worry, I'll be fine, I'll stay at my dad's or something, you know what they call me, go with the flow Dawson "I said trying to lighten the mood

"Ally, no-one calls you that and I promise to vide chat you every day"

"Okay, I'm just turning into your driveway, I wont be a second"

I turn my phone off and put it in my bag. I must be strong for Trish. I must be strong, Dallas is just my first love, there should be others, no, there will, I don't need him to be happy, I don't need love, screw it. I can be an independent, single 24 year old, totally, yeah.

I grab my handbag. Me and Trish say our good byes and she consoles me, I don't really need it, I'm kind of over it now, I just can't believe all this time he was gay...Egghhh, I was having sex with a gay...puke in my mouth.

I decide to go to COSTA and get some breakfast since it was nine in the morning.

I drove down to town and parked my car, when I realised, I was wearing the same clothes as yesterday, and I quickly go to the boot of the car and take out a superdry shirt and a pair of shorts with some casual pumps. I hummed to myself while walking to COSTA.

I waited in line and bought my usual.

I went to sit down and found there was a table right in the corner and decided to sit there.I took my phone out and started going through facebook while taking some small sips from my latte.

"You still gonna eat the croissant?"Someone said to me. I thought it was like a homeless man or something so I gave him five bucks

"Um Ally? I'm not homeless, I'm just really hungry and can't be bothered to get more food, please keep the money" When he said my name I tore my eyes from the screen and stood up, but sat back down again to find out, it was only that guy from yesterday

"Oh m really sorry Austin, it's just that well, I'm just a little stressed, I want to know if I got the job and well, I have nowhere to stay because Trish has family problems, and she's just been a bit off, think here grandpa is ill anyway and I need to call my-" He interrupted my random rambling

"Wait? Why do you have nowhere to stay?"

"It's quite sad but funny actually"

"I'm ready to listen" He smiled his million dollar smile and waited anxiously

.

"well, I found out that Dallas my boyfriend, remember him?"

"Yeah Dally boy, I remember, wait did he hurt you? If he broke your heart, I swear I'm gonna frikkin punch the life out of him" Austin was being so sweet, it just felt like I knew him forever, he did remind of a friend that I had in grade 5, he was really sweet and cute and adorable just like Austin.

"Well first can I ask you a question?" I ask quietly

"You just did. No man, I'm just messin with ya!"

"Well what school did you go to?"

"I went to Oklahoma elementary school, it was awesome, I had a really good friend there, she was really pretty and shy, I can't remember her name but she kind of looks like you"

"OMG! I am that girl! " I rummage through my bag and find my glasses, I usually wear contacts, I put them on and Austin instantly recognises me.

"Woaah! That is sick man! Time has been good to you; anyway carry on what happened with Dally boy?" I was slightly taken back with his flirtatious comment but I plan to back it with one of my own

"Well speak for yourself too sexy boy and well, don't laugh but Dallas was...um gay" I whisper the last part so only he could hear.

"He was what? Sorry could you repeat that?"He was just getting on my last nerve

"GAY! OKAY? DALLAS WAS GAY! I KNOW I SERIOUSLY FUCKED UP AND I SHOULD'VE REALISED SOONER BUT I COULDNT OKAY? I'm AN IDIOT AND WELL..." as I said this, I ran out of the room

Austin followed me and put his hand on my shoulder. He turned me around and harshly pressed his lips on mine. I should have pulled away, I should've pushed him off me. But I didn't. I moved my hands up to his neck and pulled him in closer, the kiss tasted salty then I realised that I was crying.

We pulled away and we stared at each other.

"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for, I really shouldn't have" Austin whispers

I pull him in for a hug.

"But I kissed you back "I whispered in his ear.

His sad face slowly turned into a goofy toothy grin. He started to giggle.

"Okay so I'm thinking your place?" I whispered.

"Yep, but lemme warn, my house is quite messy"

"I can live with that"

I kissed him again softly, but before we knew it, was getting heated. My arms pulled him towards my body; I was desperate for any body contact. His arms roamed my body and rested on my thighs. His lips begged for entrance, our tongues battled for dominance and I won.

We pulled apart, breathless and smiling.

"Where have you been all my life?" He chuckles. We drove to his home and the minute we got in, we started, let's just say, that was the one of the best nights I've had so far.

THE NEXT MORNING

AUSTIN POV

I open my eyes to find an angel sleeping in my arms. I pull her in closer and watch her. She looks so beautiful when she sleeps, like she's at peace and happy. I wouldn't mind seeing this every morning when I wake up.

"Stop watching me sleep, its creepy..." Ally suddenly said.

"I'm sorry, but I like to admire my loved ones" My eyes widen at what I just said.

"I'm sorry that was too early, I just I really like you and, you seem really experienced and beautiful and funny and adorkable and sweet and amazing and you are everything I look for in a girl, I think you may even be my soul mate, and I know I probably scared you off but I don't care, because all I want is to be able to love you, I don't need anything In return, I just want to be able to love you." I slowly whisper what my mind has been shouting at me.

Ally's eyes fly wide open and her eyes start tearing up.

"Austin, that was the sweetest thing anyone every said to me, and don't worry, ditto"

"Ditto? I just poured my heart out and you say Ditto? You are just too cute"

"And you are just too sweet"

"And you are just too sexy"

"And you are just too handsome"

"And you are just too amazing"

"Okay! Okay! We are both amazing and impeccable, let's go get breakfast. And btw here's a t-shirts of mine, I don't want you walking round my house naked or I might just be turned on all the time. "

"HAHAHAHA you are so funny, honestly, I can't believe that I never found someone like you in my life"

"Yeah me either, you are my angel, the perfect girl, everything I ever wanted and needed"

"Really Austin? Thanks. You have no idea what that means to me. And Austin?"

"Yeah Alls?" I sad

"You are my guardian angel"

She says to me and I pull her in for a hug and think of what I ever did to deserve an girl like this.

**Okay guys, that was my first one shot. What do you think? RandR please. Anyway I appreciate all the reviews I got for the life that I left but I'm kind of having writer block so yeahh. Tell me what you think of this. Brick breaker, my awesome friend, helped me to write, well she gave me the idea and I developed it and changed it slightly and wrote it. She is awesome! **

**I really want a few more reviews for the life that I left so, please tell me if it's good or not please please J**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Peace out!**


End file.
